


Annoying

by loveyouJas



Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, F/M, Ino and Itachi are mentioned, Sakura just shakes it off, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke is kinda rude, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Sasuke needed a partner for his project and Sakura was the only one available.<br/>"After class he checked his phone, eyes wide.<br/>‘ hey Sasuke-kun this is Sakura! See you at 11 ;)’<br/>He was red for the next hour"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I came up with at the beginning of Spring Break but a just now posting. It's a college AU and since I'm in college I thought it was cool lol. But I don't know anything about Cal 3 so if I'm wrong...sorry

She was so annoying, he thought, sitting in front of him.

Her obnoxious cotton candy hair swaying to the beat of the latest Justin Bieber song she was humming 

(He didn't know if he was more upset that he  _ knew _ the latest Justin Bieber song or that she got it stuck in his head.) and her overly sweet perfume filled his nose.

He had honestly wondered how she even ended up in the same class as him. 

Calculus 3 seemed too hard for someone like her.

After all She never looked like she was paying attention, always looking like she was in her own world.

Almost the majority of the semester went by before she actually talked to him.

Her pink shoulder length hair whipped around when she turned to face him.

She had the brightest glassy green eyes he had ever seen (which somehow managed to match her bright pink hair) and a hint of lip gloss on her full lips.

“You're Sasuke right?” her voice was confident, almost as if she didn't even need to ask him.

“Ya.”

“Well you know we have a project in this class,” her loud green nails motioned over to the professor,” so I was wondering if you would wanna work together.”

Sasuke rose his brow at her. “Why should I work with you?” his voice was harsher than he intended, but she just shrugged, not seeming phased by his rudeness at all.

“Because. Everyone else here probably already has a partner. And also I know you need the participation points.” she was matter of fact and Sasuke was slightly shocked.

“Just something to think about,” she stood up and picked up her backpack,” I'm Sakura by the way.” She left the room then, headphones in her ears, humming again.

Sasuke sighed and made an effort to leave himself before the professor stopped him.

“Sasuke, just a reminder, you need participation points to pass this class. Just because your test grades our outstanding doesn't mean anything,” the professor sighed,” however I see that participation isn't your thing. So if you get a partner to work on this project with you, I'll give you the points. Just find a partner ok?”

They conversed a little more before he left with a permanent scowl on his face.

Only to see her waiting outside for him.

A knowing smile graced her lips. “Wanna be partners now?”

Sasuke walked past her and she quickly followed. “How did you know?”

“She told me the same thing yesterday. So when do you wanna get started? There's a lot of math to be done and so little time.”

He gave her a look, another thing she just rolled off.

“Ya know, just because I don't look smart to you doesn't mean I'm not.” Sakura handed him her notebook, another smile starting to form.

Her notes were flawless. Handwriting perfect, seeming like it was its own special font.

And  _ of course _ it was highlighted in obnoxious bright colors.

He would've been lying if he would have said she wasn't impressed.

He passed her notes back. 

“Soooo?”

“Just because you take good notes doesn't mean anything.” Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that day.” But I do need this grade. Let's meet this evening at 5.”

“5? Hmmm…” her face was thoughtful for a few seconds, his impatience growing. “I'll be a little late but sure! What place?”

“Library.” Sasuke walked away as soon as the words came out, leaving her behind.

.

.

.

It was 5:08 and she still wasn't there. At 5:10 he decided that he would just leave.

But at  _ exactly  _ 5:10 she pranced her way to his table 

“Sorry I'm late Sasuke! I just had a lab to finish...I’m here now though so let's get started!”

Sakura sat her  _ obnoxious _ pink back pack down and pulled out her notebook.

Her face switched from casual to serious as they started working, as if a switch had just flipped.

Eventually they got to solving the equations and Sasuke couldn't help but notice how focused she was.

She barely spoke as they worked, her mind was completely on the task.

After a while of silence she sat back and sighed. “Ok I finished this section of problems. What about you Sasuke?” She leaned over to his side of the table and her sweet perfume filled his nose again.

“Ya I just finished.”

“Cool. Now we can move on to the next section.” 

Sakura told him her ideas and how they should do things to get extra points while Sasuke just listened.

He honestly didn't need to put his input, considering she had everything already figured out.

“Same place tomorrow?” He asked standing up.

She poked her pink lips out thinking. “Sorry I can't at 5. Ino really needs me to...uh nevermind. Anyways is there another time?”

Sasuke scoffed. “Ya at 11.”

“Pm? Cool I'll be there! I'll meet you here tomorrow night! Bye Sasuke-kun!”

_ Sasuke-kun? _

He shook his head, trying to ignore her silly nickname.

And the way it made him slightly blush.

.

.

.

Later the next day he was in class when he heard his phone vibrate.

_ Who would be texting him? _

Naruto was sleep at this hour and his brother would be at work.

_ So who was it? _

After class he checked his phone, eyes wide.

‘  _ hey Sasuke-kun this is Sakura! See you at 11 ;)’ _

He was red for the next hour

.

.

.

They had been working together for almost 2 weeks now.

He had found out so much about the pink girl next to him that he didn't even think of.

Like that she was pre med, wanting to become a doctor.

Honestly he couldn't imagine her as a doctor, but the more time he spent with her, the more he could see it.

He had also learned about her crazy friends (mostly Ino) and wondered how they even functioned.

“Ya me and Ino have been going at it since we were little kids. I remember at one point we were even rivals,” she laughed here, a light feathery laugh filled with much fondness.

“What were you rivaling about?”

At this Sakura laughed even harder. “A boy.  In the end neither one of us got him so I guess it was pointless,” she shrugged her shoulders.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course it was a boy.

They continued to work when a loud boisterous voice filled the air.

“Sasuke! Sasuke are you in here!?” the voice looked all around the library for him and Sasuke sighed.

“Ah there you are Teme! It's about time I- SAKURA-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? SASUKE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNEW SAKURA-CHAN!” 

Sakura giggled at Naruto. “Nice to see you too baka.”

Naruto pulled a chair up and started to chat with Sakura, much to Sasuke’s dismay.

“Is there a reason you're here idiot?” 

“Geez Teme, shouldn't you be happy to see me? Sakura-chan is. Speaking of which how do you know her!?”

“We have math together.”

“Oh really? Cool! Now the three of us can hang out!”

Sasuke scowled while Naruto smiled ear to ear.

“And I'm assuming this is the best friend you told me about?” Sakura was smiling.

“Ya! How’d you know?”

“Because Naruto, you told me you had a really  _ “moody and mean best friend with a stick up his ass”  _ and Sasuke-kun fits that description.” Both Naruto and Sakura fell into laughter. “Plus you always call him  _ ‘Teme' _ . So it wasn't that hard to figure out.”

They were smiling at Sasuke and he looked beyond irritated.

“Now that the mystery has been solved, can we get back to work? I wanna hurry and finish this project once and for all.”

“Oh come on Sasuke-kun! Don't act like you haven't been having fun these past 2 weeks.” Sakura laughed, touching his arm and he moved away.

“Honestly I haven't. Now can we finish?” Once again his voice came out harsher than intended. But instead of Sakura brushing it off he saw the sadness in her face before she quickly covered it up.

“Oh..ok.”

After a few seconds of awkward silence Naruto got up, saying how they would see them both later. 

The duo got back to work soon finishing the project.

“Well I guess that's everything. But I think we should meet up again tomorrow so we can double check everything. Make sure all the problems are right…” the awkward silence fell over them again causing Sakura to tense up.

Seeing that he had nothing to say Sakura packed her stuff, stood up, and said goodbye.

.

.

.

The next time they met was even more awkward than the last, Sasuke still in the same bad mood he was in the day before.

“Everything seems fine. I have no doubt we'll get a good grade!” Sakura was slightly prideful with her hands on her hips.

“Hn.”

“So Sasuke-kun I'll see you in class tomorrow?” 

He nodded.

The next day finally rolled around and they turned their project in, getting an A+.

“Very good Sasuke. Perhaps you and Ms. Haruno should work together more.”

They talked to the teacher a little more before they left.

“Good job with the project! I think we work great together,” Sakura said to him after class.

They just stood there a little while when Sakura spoke up.

“Um Sasuke?”

“Ya?”

“I was wondering...actually nevermind. I should probably get going now.”

“Sakura wait,” Sasuke reached out to grab her wrist before she could go.

“I wanted to apologize for the other day. For...being mean to you.”

“Oh. Um its ok Sasuke-kun.”

“Naruto just...drives me crazy.”

Sakura laughed lightly,” Ya I can tell. Naruto drives everyone crazy.”

Sasuke took a deep breath trying to think of what else to say. Afterall he couldn't just let her walk away. Not when she made him feel all... _ weird _ inside.

_ No matter how annoying it was. _

“Sasuke-kun I hope that we can be friends after this.  And that it wasn't just a thing for a project...unless that's what you want it to be! I mean I-!” she was blushing like crazy, the fear of rejection creeping around inside of her. Her glassy green eyes were wide and full of hope waiting for his response.

“Actually...I don't want to be friends.”

She couldn't help the way her face fell then.

“But more than friends. Because I think I  _ like _ you.”

Sakura gasped at his words, one hand on her mouth the other at her heart.

“As annoying as you are, you've managed to change my whole opinion of you in 2 and a half weeks.”

It was his turn then to wait for her reaction and hope he didn't mess anything up by telling her he liked her.

(“ _ Sasuke I can tell you like her.” _

_ “Tch, what do you mean Naruto.” _

_ “I've been knowing you since kindergarten man. And never have I ever seen you look at a girl the way you look at Sakura-chan.” _

_ “How would you know dobe. You only saw us together once.” His heart was pounding in his ears at the conversation.  _

_ Though he didn't know why, there was no way he could like her.  _

_ She was too damn annoying. _

_ “Once is all I need Sasuke. Just ask her out. Besides, I can tell she likes you too.” _

_ And for the rest of that night, Sasuke thought about the possibility of Sakura liking him  _ ‘too _. _ ’)

He didn't even realize he zoned out until he heard her say, “ _ I like you too.” _

Sakura’s smile was the brightest he had ever seen her wear and was relieved she had felt the same.

She reached forward with a shaky hand to grab his and then he gave hers a squeeze.

His heart was beating so fast he thought thought it would explode. And just thinking about what he wanted to do next might have done just that.

Before he lost his courage he leaned forward, connecting his lips with hers.

He had heard all the cliche stories about kissing someone you  _ really _ liked, but never in his mind did he believe they were true.

Her small soft hand (the one that wasn't grasping on to dear life with his) reached for his cheek and kissed him harder.

So many feelings thoughts and emotions were running through his head but all he could focus on was bliss.

_ How amazing and wonderful this was. _

They finally pulled away, both wide eyed and hearts beating frantically.

How new all of this was to him

Never had he done any of this, never had he  _ felt anything like this. _

And judging by her face he knew she felt the same.

Sure he had a few girlfriend's and shared a few kisses but no one had made him feel the way  _ Sakura _ did.

By the end of it she was smiling again, then leaned forward to hug him.

The smell of her sweet perfume (which lately he couldn't seem to get out his nose) was strong yet relaxing.

And despite how annoying the pink hair girl in his arms was, he didn't find this action annoying at all. 

Later that day a question that was at the back of his mind came up.

“How did you get my number?”

“Oh! That's actually a funny story for later. But I got it from Ino.”

“ _ Ino _ ? How did she get it?”

“Sasuke-kun like I said that's a story for later.”

Sasuke gave her a small smile, rolling his eyes while she giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
